Caffeine Dependant
by Stormyskies89
Summary: If there was one thing that the Tracy boys loved more than their ships…it was caffeine. And they couldn't do without it.


**Title:** Caffeine Dependant

 **Summary:** If there was one thing that the Tracy boys loved more than their ships…it was caffeine. And they couldn't do without it.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds never have never will.

 **A/N:** I wrote one like this before. But this one came from an idea I got after reading "Caffeine Withdrawal" by the AH-MAY-ZING tinned-dolphins. Go read it, it's so funny!

 **2** **nd** **A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

Virgil Tracy could believe it. They were out of coffee. This was the worst day of his life. Well aside from the day they lost their mother it was the worst day. Scott sat at the table flicking through a magazine, Alan was on the couch scrolling through his Facebook news feed, Gordon was swimming laps and their father was in his office. This was going to be hell. There was one thing for it.  
He edged out of the kitchen and made it to his room before he heard the reaction. He knew it would be Scott because he was always the next to get coffee after Virgil. Scott realized that Virgil didn't have any coffee either because his mug still sat empty and cold on the counter top. Virgil picked up his cell and dialled a familiar number.

"Hello Handsome. What's shaking?" She answered.

"Uh…hey Ace. I need a favour." He said.

She sighed and Virgil could see her rubbing her forehead as she knew what he was about to ask her to do for him, "I'll be there in twenty minutes, how many do I need to get?" He grinned he could always count to her for this.

"Four and a case of Red Bull." He told her, he could almost see the frown.

"Red Bull?" She asked curious.

"For Al." He replied, he'd checked that too and there was none left.

"Right. See you in a few." She replied.

* * *

New Zealand may have been in their backyard but a small cargo jet with enough room for Two cases of Red Bull, five coffees (she wasn't going without either), ten tins of instant coffee and sixteen boxes of the capsules that Gordon loved so much and a weekend bag full of clothes, Aysha Ocean made her way to Tracy Island one of the few 'outsiders' that knew of its location. She radioed through to Jeff and asked for permission to land.

"Permission granted, Aysha. Welcome to Tracy Island. Although I don't think we'll be too welcoming. The boys have had it difficult this morning." He sounded a little irritated but at least he didn't snap at her. She lifted the coffees and wedged a Red Bull between her arm and body at she made her way first to Jeff's office.

"Need a pick me up?" She asked placing the coffees down before holding his out to him. Gratefully Jeff smiled at her and took a sip.

"Just the way I like it. Thank-you Aysha." He gave her another smile before she gathered up the coffees and Red Bull and then made her way to the lounge.

Where she found four young men all reclining on couches looking a little worse for wear. Alan was still looking at his phone scrolling his Facebook but he was less than impressed at the lack of Red Bull, Scott looked to be nursing a headache and Gordon was lying across the couch one hand on his stomach as it churned dangerously. Virgil was the only one to notice her presence.

"Are they what I think they are?" He asked, making his brother's look up. Aysha gave them a bright smile and slowly she made her way to Alan.

"One Red Bull for the teen." He sat up and took it gratefully, popping it open and taking a mouthful, "A short black for Scott." Another grateful smile, "an orange and blackcurrant for Gordon," He sat up and took a sip grinning at her, "and last but most certainly not least a chocolate mocha latte for Virgil." He took it and gave her kiss before taking a sip.

"What would we do without you, Aysha?" Alan said as he relaxed now sated with the caffeine running through his veins worked wonders on waking them up.

"I don't know Al. I don't think I'd trust any of you to fly until you'd had your coffee but I do need some strong young men to help me haul the other stuff I brought with me up to house." Aysha said as she sat down next to Virgil and sipped her own coffee.

"What other stuff?" Virgil asked.

"Two more cases of Red Bull, ten tins of coffee instant, sixteen boxes of capsules just for Gordon and a bag full of clothes for a couple of days stay." Alan's face lit up at the mention of how much Red Bull she' brought with her, the capsules made Gordon want to worship her and Virgil pulled her into his side and kissed her softly.

"Thank-you. I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you too. I just wish that sometimes – my boyfriend and his family weren't so caffeine dependant. It's just a little sad really." Aysha said with a wicked smile telling them she was just teasing.


End file.
